


Not Green

by fogsblue



Series: Doctor Who Prompt Ficlets [22]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Not joking about the fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1999698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fogsblue/pseuds/fogsblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>43. pool and 10. not wearing that - Ten/Rose</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Green

“Uh uh, no way, Doctor,” Rose says, “There is no way I am going to wear _that_ , in public!” 

“But Rose, there’s not many people out there. No one would really see you!” Doctor argues.

Glaring, she crosses her arms. “No, Doctor. I’d rather skinny dip.” 

His face lights up, his eyes dip down to her chest and he opens his mouth. She clears her throat, interrupting his thoughts, and his eyes snap back up to hers. 

Rose smirks, saying, “You know, maybe that’s what I should do. Skinny dip. In that gorgeous pool out there, with those very sexy lifeguards.”

“Rose, they’re green. That’s _not_ sexy!” he says, stepping closer. “Green is known as the least attractive colour in this galaxy!”

“Oh really, Doctor?” Rose replies, pulling her t-shirt over her head. She can almost hear his jaw drop. It was really just luck that today, she’s wearing matching pale green bra and knickers. 

He swallows loudly, stepping closer again. He admits, “I could be wrong. Green might be very, very attractive.”

“Only might be?” Rose asks, enjoying the way his eyes have barely left her breasts. Quickly undoing the button, she waits until the Doctor notices where her hands rest. The moment his eyes drop lower, she pushes her shorts off. For a moment, there’s almost silence in the console room. The only noise aside from the ever present hum, is the sound of the Doctor’s breathing. 

Finally dragging his eyes back up her body, taking the scenic route over her curves and bare skin, the Doctor finally meets her stare. Rose lets out a small gasp. His eyes are the darkest she’s seen them and he’s moving closer. 

Resting his hands on her hips, the Doctor leans down, almost growling in her ear, “You’re right, Rose. Green is a very sexy colour.” She pulls back enough, about to declare victory when he spins her abruptly and sits her on the edge of the console, saying, “And you’re also correct. There is _no_ way you are going to wear that outside."

Before she has a chance to argue, her lips are covered and Rose quickly decides the Doctor can have his way. At least today.


End file.
